


Pozbywając się szkodników

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Człowiek to nie rzecz [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dark Will, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal has Feelings, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Possessive Hannibal, Will Loves Hannibal, Zachariasz to dupek, a przynajmniej można tak powiedzieć, alternative universe, brak bety, musiałam się wyładować, nie musicie wiedzieć kim jest Zachariasz, tak jakby, to dupek i tyle wystarczy wiedzieć, to wszystko przez RCS
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Na świecie są szkodniki, które należy niszczyć. Jedną z nich był Zachariasz Smith. Zarówno Hannibal, jak i Will, to wiedzieli.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).



> Mój pierwszy fik z Hannibala. Mam nadzieję, że nie zabiłam aż tak kanoniczności postaci. Po prostu... musiałam się wyżyć, okej? Siostra napisała pierwszą część, gdzie Zachariasz był dupkiem, a ja nie mogłam tak tego zostawić.

Mało osób nie bało się zadzierać z Hannibalem Lecterem. Miał on zbyt wiele pieniędzy i wpływów, by ktokolwiek, _ktokolwiek_ mający choć krztynę rozumu odważył się zrobić coś co mogło mu się nie spodobać.

Jednak nikt nie twierdził, jakoby Zachariasz Smith miał choć krztynę rozumu.

Każdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że Lecter wyjątkowo ostro odnosił się do ludzi, którzy obrażali _jego_ omegę. Nikt nie powiedział tego na głos, lecz wszyscy wiedzieli, że doktor mścił się na takich… osobach bardzo okrutnie. Oczywiście nikt nie miał na to dowodów, a Hannibal nie zamierzał nikomu ich dostarczać.

Dlatego prawie cały pokój, w którym obudził się przywiązany Zachariasz Smith, był pokryty folią.

— Witamy, panie Smith — powiedział niemal śpiewnie Lecter. — Cieszę się, że się pan obudził. Nie chcielibyśmy przecież, żeby przespał pan całą zabawę, czyż nie?

Oczy alfy błysnęły złowieszczo, a uśmiech na twarzy dodawał mu szaleństwa.

— Jeszcze nie zacząłem, a ty już masz dobry nastrój — mruknął Graham, pojawiając się obok Hannibala.

Twarz Smitha wykrzywił grymas obrzydzenia na widok omegi.

— Ty mała, nic nie warta, suko — syknął. — Wypuść mnie stąd, dziwko, albo… — urwał, widząc spojrzenie Lectera.

— Albo co, Smith? Co chcesz mi zrobić? — spytał Will, podnosząc ze stojącego obok stolika cienki nóż, którego ostrze przystawił mu do policzka. — Zgwałcić? Ukarać? Zabić? Możesz powiedzieć, śmiało. I tak nie wyjdziesz stąd żywy.

Oczy Zachariasza rozszerzyły się ze strachu, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co mu zrobią. Co zrobi mu ta plugawa omega, która nie zasługiwała na życie, a co dopiero na patrzenie bezczelnie wprost na niego.

— N-nie poz-zwól mu tego zrobić. — Spojrzał błagalnie na alfę.

— Dlaczego miałbym mu nie pozwolić? — spytał Lecter. — Wszystko przemawia za tym, żebyś zginął dzisiejszej nocy. Ten, kto nie traktuje z szacunkiem ludzi…

— Omegi to nie ludzie! — warknął Smith, za co został chlaśnięty nożem.

Syknął z bólu i spojrzał zszokowany na Grahama.

— Przerwałeś mu. To było niegrzeczne — powiedział, a Lecter posłał Willowi rozbawione spojrzenie.

— Tak… — mruknął, po czym wrócił do przerwanej wypowiedzi. — Więc, jak mówiłem, nie traktujesz innych z szacunkiem, nie jesteś człowiekiem w żadnym stopniu przydatnym komukolwiek. Jesteś szkodnikiem, a ja nauczyłem swojego partnera jak je tępić. A on, gdy to robi, wygląda naprawdę pięknie. — Oczy doktora zalśniły na czerwono. Objął swojego osobistego kata i pocałował go, najpierw w czoło, a potem w usta. Mocno, namiętnie, _z miłością_.

Zachariasz odwrócił wzrok, krzywiąc się w duchu.

— Pokaż mu, dlaczego nikt nie powinien obrażać omeg, mój piękny — powiedział Lecter i odszedł w głąb pomieszczenia. Smith ledwo dostrzegał fotel na którym ten usiadł, a co dopiero całą jego postać.

Przełknął głośno ślinę.

— Nie rób tego — poprosił raz jeszcze. — Obiecuję, że się zmienię. Będę traktował omegi z szacunkiem, naprawdę!

Jedynym co usłyszał w odpowiedzi był szaleńczy śmiech.

 

* * *

 

— Panie Singer? — powiedział Hannibal przez telefon. — Tak, pozbyłem się problemu, jakim był alfa Smith. Niech się pan nie martwi. Nie skrzywdzi już żadnej omegi. Proszę pozdrowić alfę Shurleya i powiedzieć, że zaproszenie do mojego domu w Kanadzie wciąż jest aktualne. Tak, może skorzystać z niego razem z rodziną. Świetnie. Miłego wieczoru, panie Singer — zakończył rozmowę i odłożył słuchawkę.

Odwrócił się powoli, dostrzegając w progu swoją omegę, całą we krwi. Jej oczy świeciły jasno ze szczęścia, a na twarzy błąkał się uśmiech.

— Tak piękny — mruknął Hannibal, podchodząc do partnera i muskając wargami jego ucho. — Chodź — powiedział, chwytając rękę Willa. — Musimy zmyć z ciebie całą tę krew. Mimo że dla mnie wyglądasz teraz cudownie, tak niedługo to wszystko zaschnie i będzie o wiele trudniejsze do usunięcia.

Graham spojrzał na niego z miłością i może z lekkim obłędem w oczach. Przeczesał wolną ręką włosy i kiwnął głową, zgadzając się na propozycję swojego alfy. Kolejny cudowny wieczór. Kolejna piękna zbrodnia. Tak… wszystko było na swoim miejscu.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
